Maybe
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Sequel to Love Goes On: Bella Swan, after getting her heart broken by Edward, is now taking the time to heal with her deceased sister's boyfriend Steven. What if love blossomed between them? Just maybe it will. AH/BxE/Complete
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Can you believe it? A sequel to Love Goes On! Yeah, I stopped calling it a threquel. Baha. =D Anyways, I hope you like it. I just had sudden inspiration for it after posting a new chapter on another new story of mine. Now, read and review!**

**Summary: **_Bella Swan, after getting her heart broken by Edward, is now taking the time to heal with her deceased sister's boyfriend Steven. What if love blossomed between them? Just maybe it will. AH/Sequel to Love Goes On_

_

* * *

_

**~Prologue~**

I've tried so hard to put my life back together since Edward ripped my heart out, but I know that without Edward, I am nothing. I'm an empty shell. I'm just not there mentally.

So, why do I feel like there is a way to put it back together if I give somebody a chance? Should I give that person a chance?

I glance at him, my heart fluttering ever so lightly inside my chest as he smiled at me. Maybe this is it. Maybe I've been wrong. Maybe Edward isn't my true love.

Maybe Steven is.

* * *

**I know most of you are Bella/Edward lovers. Well, I'm going to let you be the choosers for who Bella picks later on. I have a hard time choosing. For now, just listen to the story. Maybe juggle the idea of Steven and Bella together. Then, when I ask, tell me what pairing you'd like to see. Okay. That's all for now. Review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 1: Guilt is Eating Up My Soul

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I started this chapter I don't know how long ago and then didn't finish it. Well, I just did and here it is! Lol. Read and review please.

* * *

**

**~Chapter 1~  
Guilt is Eating Up My Soul**

**EPOV**

_~2 months later~_

I laid on my side and stared down at the statuesque-looking woman that occupied my bed with me. She was absolutely stunning with her pitch black hair with blonde tips, butterfly lips, walnut-shaped eyes that hid her olive eyes, and hips that make you swoon when she moves.

Her name is Lillian Reynolds.

Sometimes I wonder how I even fell in love with her. It's like she just came into my life while at Dartmouth and then...BAM! Everything changed.

I admit when Bella and I had reunited, the love for Lillian died a little. But, that didn't stop me from seeing her.

The day at the house when we talked didn't end with Lillian and myself breaking up. It ended with us getting engaged. Every time Lillian was around the others, she put on an act and I was happy. Sometimes, she was even too good. Like the time at the coffee shop when Lillian was rubbing her cleavage on me. It took everything inside me to not moan in pleasure and do some unnameable things to her. When I saw Bella coming in the corner of my eye, I quickly put on an annoyed expression and soon walked away.

Lillian and I put on so many acts overtime. After Bella adopted Veronica, I finally told my family about Lillian. They had been a little upset, but got use to the idea as they started to feel like Bella was a bitch.

I slowly move my hand where it rested on Lillian's stomach up and grasped while I nipped at neck softly. She instantly awakes and rolls on top of me, an evil grin on her face. "I'm going to give you a reason why you should wake me up again like that." Then, she smashes her lips against mine, slightly reminding me of Bella.

Guilt is eating up my soul.

* * *

**BPOV**

I slowly inhale the morning dew as I sit on the wall outside Steven's apartment building. Today felt different somehow. Like an apocalypse was going to happen, but not a world-wide, disastrous one. A small, part-of-my-life one. I could already tell I probably won't handle it well.

With with one last breath, I jump off the wall and head inside the apartment building.

Since the day I came here after Edward and I broke up and after Steven and I talked, I've lived here secretly with Veronica. Steven and I were able to make sure Veronica kept it a secret. I mean, do the people that hate me really want to know that their enemy was living with the victim?

When I walk into the apartment Steven and I shared, a smile slowly crawled onto my face. Steven was currently helping Veronica get ready for the day. I adored seeing these moments when he helps my niece. It was like watching father with his daughter. Something unbelievable.

After Steven finishes helping her, Veronica runs off to grab her backpack. Quickly, I count the seconds left before Veronica came back. So, with the seconds to spare, I stride over to Steven to give him a peak on the lips.

"I'll see you soon." I whisper and then walk back to the door as Veronica comes back into the room.

"Come on Auntie Bella! Today, we're going to finger-paint!" Veronica squeals excitedly.

"'Kay babe." I softly smooth her hair down with my hand and then open the door, ushering Veronica out. As Veronica runs toward the elevator, I wave at Steven. He waves back just as I close the door.

It's hard to explain the relationship Steven and I developed over the months and even how our talk went.

All I know is that somehow Steven and I have connected in a way we haven't with others. Maybe our love for Julie and Veronica made us like each other more than what could have been expected before. Otherwise, I'm not sure. Steven and I just decided to go with the flow and see how it goes. If our arrangement caused love, let it be. If we were to get married, let it be.

The only thing that just can't ever be settled is the fact Steven will always love Julie and I will always love Edward.

Edward. I can't bear it. He literally ripped my heart out.

I've been afraid to confront him these last two months. I wish we could all just say sorry and go back to how it use to be, but of course it can't. Edward loves Lillian and I may be falling for Steven.

Guilt is eating up my soul.

* * *

**You were probably expecting the conversation with Steven and Bella, but I just couldn't figure it out. I might add it in the future though. And what about that part with Lillian and Edward? =P But I still like it. Now, tell me what you think. Review. =)  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Constant Ghost

**Author's Note: Long time...I know. No excuses really. I think I've changed my plot a little, but oh well. =) So, here you go.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~  
A Constant Ghost**

**BPOV**

After dropping Veronica at her daycare, where she went straight to the arts and crafts table to fingerprint, I headed to a new coffee shop that opened up near the book publishing company I work at. My co-workers had been telling me how their taste buds tingled every time they drank coffee from there, causing my taste buds to crave this unbelievably amazing coffee.

Entering the coffee shop, I'm met to a sight of two long lines of customers waiting in front of two cash registers and all the tables filled with customers that have already been served. Then I saw the employees behind the counter. They were obviously already exhausted. I bet they wondered why they applied for the job, but then remember how much money they would receive with all these customers.

I get in the shorter line and take out my cell phone to listen to messages. Once again, they were multiple hate messages from all my old friends. To be honest, they hurt more than I show on my face. Knowing how much I hurt them when I was trying to something I believed was right was a constant ghost that claws into my back.

Once it's my turn to order, I put my cell phone away and order a latte. Lately, I've been addicted to them. After paying for the latte, I head to the door. There was no way I was going to try finding a table in that crowd. Outside the shop, I take a sip of the latte and admire the way it really does make my taste buds tingle. This coffee certainly does deserve five stars.

I take another sip of my latte and head to book publishing company. But, as I'm walking down the street, I stop short in front of a tattoo shop, feeling completely shocked, but also not so surprised.

* * *

**EPOV**

I looked through the album of pictures and sighed. So many of the pictures were of Lillian and I, but there were some of Bella. Bella as she braided Veronica's hair. Bella modeling her swimsuit on the La Push beach one summer. To be honest, I missed her a lot more than I showed.

But she was also a constant ghost that haunted every corner of my brain. She just wouldn't leave me alone. Because of this, it's hard to move on, yet I am. Especially since I asked Lillian to marry me.

* * *

**Yep. Edward asked Lillian to marry him. Now, what is this shocking yet not surprising thing Bella has seen?  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lies

**Author's Note: OMG! IT'S A MIRACLE! I'M WRITING FOR ONE OF MY TWILIGHT FICS! Because I decided to try and I did great. Maybe. Baha. I once change my plot, though I'm not sure what it was before. Btw, I think ya will be a little happier with this chapter. So, read and review.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**  
**Lies**

**EPOV**

I once again look down at the picture on my phone and the message under it: _It seems I'm not the only one with a cheating lover_.

I almost want to gag in disgust. It was obvious who sent me the picture, but I guess I understand. The picture was worth knowing about, whether it was heart breaking or not.

The sound of the front door opening brings me out of my thoughts and back to what I planned to do. I enter the living room and there I see Lillian, standing in the perfect angle that the light made her skin sparkle. I could almost taste it, but then I felt my stomach churn and remembered the subject at hand. Nevertheless, even so, I'd hate to lose this beauty.

Lillian looks at me and smiles. "Hi. How was your day?" Slipping off her shoes, she comes over and wraps her arms around me, her breasts pressing against my chest the way I like it.

I wrap my arms around her. "Well, I've been obsessing over this picture I got."

"Really? Is it that big of a deal?" She steps back to look at my face. When I nod, she says, "May I see it?" I hand her my phone and she frowns. After handing it back, she looks down, ashamed. Biting her lower lip, she apologizes. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really not the type to settle down and you know it."

I close my eyes. "I understand."

Lillian looks into my eyes once I had opened them. "Because your understanding, you'll be able to let me go, correct?"

"Yeah. I'll be left stronger than ever." Lies. Dirty, creeping lies. We all have them and I seem to have the most. Even more than Lillian.

Lillian stands on her tiptoes and pecks me on the cheek. "I'll come by to get my stuff when you're out." Turning, she puts her shoes back on and takes off.

I'm left with the deep hole of lies I'm stuck in. I need some type of object to help me escape. I need my brother.

* * *

**BPOV**

I tapped my pencil against my desk, wondering what reaction Edward had to the picture.

In the picture had been Lillian bent over the check-in desk at the tattoo shop where some handsome guy was going a bit further than the public outside would have wanted.

I didn't care if the picture caused them to break-up or not. I just wanted him to know.

Lie. The truth is I kind of wanted to rub it in his face. I want to see if he understands how I felt. Does he?

Standing up, I grab the things I need and leave work, many lies being dragged behind.

* * *

**Obviously, Eddie-boy has been front and center today. My idea only worked for him really. Excuses: homework, lack of inspiration, and laziness. Reviews for the girl with a crazy English teacher and knows a certain guy has a crush on her, but isn't interested? Lol. Even the guy I'm crushing on noticed that one guy liked me.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 4: New Strength

**Author's Note: New chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**  
**New Strength**

**BPOV**

I enter the apartment Steven and I live in together, still sensing the lies following my steps. I could not wait until I could just flop into my bed and relax. Let a nice, long nap take away the tenseness in my muscles.

But, I stop short to see Edward and Steven sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking cups of coffee and talking seriously.

At my gasp, the two look up. In Steven eyes, I can tell he's been talking about me. I decide to look into Edward's and find something I've never seen in them before. Guilt. Sorrow. Regret. Obviously, he now understands why I did what I did after Julie died.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispers as he stands up, walking over.

Every step he takes, I take one back. "I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I'll let you near me so easily." I look at his finger and see a ring. "You were going to marry her, weren't you?"

He nods. "Yes. I was. Until I found out how much of a cheater she was." He continues forward.

"Quit coming toward me as if you still know me. A person can change when you least expect it, and I have."

Edward stops, looking sad. "I really am sorry. What's wrong?"

"I…just don't want you near me. You broke my heart and treated me pretty badly."

"No." He shakes his head and continues moving forward. "There is more to it than that, isn't there?"

I glance at Steven to see he knows what it is. I can see my eyes reflected in his. In them, I can see my answer. My completely honest answer.

I look at Edward, a new strength inside me. "I love Steven." This is my new strength. A love for a Steven. One that is seemingly unbreakable. But, who knows? This strength may eventually get old and die off. I may lose him.

* * *

**Cut short 'cause I gotta go to bed. But first, Bella and Steven or Bella and Edward? Please decide or I'll be doing Bella and Edward on default, since I've got a plan set for it. Review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Drama

**Author's Note: A chapter already? Yes, because I know what I'm doing. Ha. I'll try finishing this up this weekend, maybe.**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**  
**The Drama**

**BPOV**

The next couple of months were a real pain. Edward just wouldn't get it. He thinks that eventually, I'll have to come back to him. What kind of pig is this guy?

So, today, I plan to make sure he'll get off my back. Literally.

All I needed to do is to wait until I get to the park.

* * *

I'm walking through the park, sensing Edward as he trails behind me. I can't to get rid of him. He is being such a stalker.

I take a couple steps and then turn around to look at Edward. I read his face and see that look of familiarity. Of course, I'll be changing that.

I put my hands on my hips and look him straight in the eyes. "Would you just go away? Stalking doesn't get you anymore, except a free pass to court."

He shrugs. "I'd go to the ends of the earth just to be with you."

I take a step forward. "A cheesy line in a bad situation?" I roll my eyes. "You're pathetic."

"How is this a bad situation?"

Digging inside my purse, I take out my cell phone and place my finger over the number 9. "I dare you to get closer. If you do, I'll call the police. I'm tired of this shit. If I wanted to be with, I'd come to you. So, please, do me a favor and go away!"

"Bella…" He starts to take a forward, but stops when I press the button.

"Two more numbers. That's all. Two more or just go away."

With a sigh, he turns away, but then he looks back at me. "Just remember, I'll always be there for you."

I nod slightly and watch as he leaves. Once he is gone, I fall to knees, exhausted. The drama called Edward is gone. Nothing to worry about.

I'm getting up and starting to go, but my cell phone rings, so I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Isabella Swan?" A woman voices asks.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Your fiancé, Steven Cullen, is dead."

* * *

**EPOV**

I've just heard about my brother's death.

I couldn't believe it. He was…dead.

I'm speechless. Barely a word could be processed in my mind, nevertheless spoken aloud.

But, this is all I can say.

The drama is just beginning. Or maybe it's coming to a close. I don't know anymore.

* * *

**By what happened in this chapter, you can figure out what the choice ended up being. What Steven died from? I'll explain in the next chapter if I remember it. Review please!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Chapter 6: This is it

**Author's Note: I was going to update last night, but before I knew it, it was late and I was extremely tired. So, thanks for waiting and reviews!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~  
This is it**

**BPOV**

"Could you…explain it once more? Maybe this time I'll be able to understand," I ask Alice solemnly.

"Maybe? Feels like you'll never be able to comprehend it now." She sighs and then says, "I guess I can tell you one more time. It took me a bit of time to get it." Alice looks down, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "It seems that when they did all the scans when he had the tumor and after, they failed to detect a different one. This one has been there since forever apparently and finally just…exploded." The tears escape from the corners and stream down. "There was nothing we could do."

I shake my head. "That's really unfair. Why did his life have to end so shortly?" I fall out of the chair I was sitting in and onto my knees. "First my dad and step-dad. Then Julie. Now Steven." Screaming, I say, "WHY?" My teeth begin to grit against each other and the tears fall quickly, coming and coming constantly.

Alice gets onto her knees and starts to place her hand along my back, but then retracts it when my sobs grow louder at her touch. "If there was something I could do for you, I'd do it. I'll listen while you talk. Anything." I shake my head and she stands up. "All right. I understand. If you need me, please call immediately." She heads to the door, but stops and looks at me. "By the way, I never got the chance to say how sorry I am for treating you so badly. I couldn't find a reason to respect what you wanted. I just wished what I thought was best…for him." She hiccups and turns away. "Bye, Bella." She runs out, not looking back.

I bite my lip, drawing a little blood. Damn it. I just want to die. How can I live without Steven? How?

As the answer comes to me, I slowly take my teeth out of my lip and lick the blood off. There was only one person I knew that I could live with, if I could apologize and make sure he won't become stalker-like again.

Edward.

Taking out my cell phone, I dial his number.

This is it.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm in deep thought when my cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward. It's Bella."

My eyes widen and only one thought runs through my mind.

This is it.

* * *

**I heart the breakdown. Ouch. For some reason, I feel like I just got a splinter or a small paper cut. But, not sure how. Anyways, wouldn't it be cool if I ended this story with, like, 50 reviews? Stay Strong and Love Goes On did. Alright. How many chapters left? Um...1-3 maybe? Of course, there will be an epilogue. But, I guess we'll see once I start the next chapter. Maybe the next will be the last. *shrugs* Anyways, please review! Oh, I think I'm getting better at tenses. =D  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Author's Note: Updated. =D I love the reviews btw. I also love how I come up with new twists. Like this next one. =) Review please!**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**  
**Aftermath**

**BPOV**

It has been a couple weeks since Steven's death and I finally had a real conversation with Edward.

At first, it was awkward to talk to him, but I was able to open up and tell him EVERYTHING. I told him about Steven and me, how much I loved him and missed him, and how much pain I was dealing with. I even told him how Steven ticked me off at times. Then, after going over the sudden death and we discussed our relationship. I admitted that I do still have feelings for him, but I would be in-over-my-head if I were get into a relationship now, since I wasn't emotionally well.

I'm still not. It's only be a couple weeks after all.

I still miss him, Julie, dad, and Phil.

* * *

**Veronica POV**

My cheeks are wet and snot keeps leaving my nose. I stand over mommy and daddy's graves, sad.

Why did they die? What is death? Was anybody coming back?

Beside me, grandma says, "Veronica, place the flowers on daddy's grave and pray. All right, darling?"

I nod and do as I'm told.

As I pray, I beg God to give mommy, daddy, and my grandpas back to me. I want them now. It makes me think that I'm cursed to have so many dead family members. If I wasn't, then why were they gone?

My cheeks are now soaked and my fingernails were digging into my hands. It hurt, but not as much as my chest. I can't breathe well.

"Why?" I whisper. "Why?"

* * *

**EPOV**

I stare down at my hands, making fists and releasing them. Millions of crescent marks pepper my palms. A couple has drawn blood.

If I were to compare myself to Bella, I was better off. I mean, even though I've known him longer, he helped Bella out in her time of need and that left a huge impression on her. Plus, she's had so many deaths happen to her that it has to be tough to heal from it in a short time like I have.

Then there is Veronica. The small, beautiful little girl in our family. I can't imagine how she is feeling. She grandpa and step-grandpa were both dead before she was born. Then her mother and adopted-father were killed. Each of them died differently, but they were both now inside the ground.

This isn't something we wish for, but it is something we see once in our lives. I just hope we don't see it once more.

* * *

**BPOV**

Abruptly, I stand up from where I was sitting and decide that I should do something. Anything to get my mind off Steven.

After writing a couple letters and packing a few bags, I left Seattle, Washington.

* * *

**Esme POV**

Today, I took Veronica to see the graves of Julie and Steven. I could tell that she was depressed. It was easy to see that losing those two was doing quite a lot of damage on her.

Veronica and I reach Steven's old apartment. I was going to drop Veronica off with Bella and then visit Edward to see how he was doing.

I lift my hand to knock on the door, but it pushes open when my hand hits it. With quiet footsteps, I push the door a little more and look around. "Bella?"

Veronica walks in and starts looking around. "Aunt Bella?"

I enter the living room while Veronica goes into the kitchen. As I'm glancing around, my granddaughter emerges from the kitchen with two letters in her hands. "I found these on the table," she informed me.

I take them and look at them. One of them states that it is for Edward. The other is for everybody. Opening the second one, I read it.

_Dear Everybody,_

_I'm sorry, but I just can't take it. I really need to have a break from everything._

_This may seem like another 'stupid' stunt to you, but I need to do this. I'm promise I'll be back. Seriously._

_I'll see you all soon._

_-Bella_

I hug the letter to my chest and cry.

It's all right, Bella. I understand.

* * *

**I heart Veronica and all the POV changes. Plus, my new twist. The new twist isn't much. Just lengthens the story a little and makes more stress. So, ending is coming up. What do you want to see?  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	9. Chapter 8: Beauty

**Author's Note: Only one review this time. *sigh* Oh well. Anyways, today I got a PM on FictionPress from somebody inviting me to their website, mudboard(dot)com. So, I checked it out and it looks interesting. On it, you can post non-FF stories, FF stories, pictures you draw, music videos you make, and so on. If you have the time you should really check it out. I plan on writing some stories and maybe drawing some pictures. Oh, and so you know, the stories I post on there won't be posted on here or FictionPress. I'd rather have what I write in only one place. Weird, but true. Anyways, one day I might post a link to my mudboard profile, so look for that. Now, read!**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**  
**Beauty**

**EPOV**

Gritting my teeth together, I read the letter from Bella once more.

_Edward,_

_I know it is sudden, but I need to get away for a bit. I'll be back no matter what._

_When? That a fact that I'm unsure about. But, I will be back._

_Until then, make sure nothing happens to Veronica. I can't imagine the pain she must be experiencing from losing Steven._

_Oh, and Edward, I love you._

_-Bella_

The gritting ceases and my hands stop gripping the letter. The paper falls to the floor as my hands run a path across my face. I'd like everything to be over and have Bella back, but it's never like that, is it?

* * *

**BPOV**

I sit on a bench in a park located in a small town inside the state of Oregon. A breeze blows silently and I thank Mother Nature for not letting it rain on this day. Today, I just want to sit and smell the flowers. Just enjoy this little freedom I decided to create.

Glancing at my watch, I sigh. Soon, I'll need to get on the road again if I wanted to be back in Seattle in a couple months.

Breathing in one last breath of fresh air, I leave the beauty of the park.

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been a couple months since Bella left. For that time, I've watched over Veronica, who has been looking a little healthier than she did when Steven died.

I'm putting sheets on my bed when I hear a knock on the door. With a sigh, I leave my chore and go to answer the door. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of those sales people. Most of them love coming to this specific apartment building and try to sell whatever they have.

But, to my surprise, when I opened the door, some man in a business-suit and a god-ugly bread didn't confront me. There, in all her beauty, stood Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**This is the official final chapter. Next is the epilogue. If I get...3 reviews tonight, I'll attempt to write and post the epilogue tonight. So, please review?  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Since I woke up earlier than I did Monday and Tuesday and already got 4 reviews for the chapter, I decided to update now. Enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

**BPOV**

Even with all that has happened, I have to admit that I'm happier than I've ever been when Edward's arm wraps me into a tight bear hug. His tears soak my shoulder as I rub his back.

I'm glad I decided to take that trip. It was what I needed after everything that has happened. With all the drama and all the violence, who wouldn't? Unless they happened to want to emotionally unstable when they came back into the real world.

I wouldn't recommend it, since when you come back in emotionally stable, your heart is whole and you can smile without strain. It's one of the best feelings you can find if you were to be faced with what I have lived through.

Now, with a smile on my face, I whisper into Edward's ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bella. I really did." Together, we'll be in each other's arms.

There is no maybe about that.

* * *

**Next story to finish: Alone. Remember to review so I can know if you like the ending! Bye-bye Trilogy fans! (Imagine some slideshow of events from Stay Strong all the way to here.)  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
